


How to Get More

by ireICE



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireICE/pseuds/ireICE
Summary: “Fuck me, Sherlock.” John's voice is low, dark, almost a growl, and Sherlock shivers.





	How to Get More

“Fuck me, Sherlock.” John's voice is low, dark, almost a growl, and Sherlock shivers.

“John- wha-?” Sherlock's eyes go saucer wide and an embarrassingly high squeaking noise might be leaking out, but he doesn't get the chance to berate himself before John is scooping him up into strong arms arms bridal style and carries him to the bedroom.

The next thing Sherlock knows he's on John's bed and has two fingers inside John's arse while John is giving gruff instructions. Sherlock can't keep his eyes from glancing at the daunting erection jutting upwards from the brown pubic hair at John's groin. It's swollen and purple and dripping steadily from the head.

When he finds John's prostate John's deep rumble is nearly subsonic. 

"Now!" John demands and Sherlock almost falls over while he gets between John's powerful thighs. He gives himself a moment to let his hands slip across coarse hairs there, feeling the thick powerful muscles flex underneath. 

He slides in one easy stroke and nearly topples over by the overwhelming sensation. 

John's chuckling. "God, you're a beautiful little thing."

"Jo-John!" Sherlock isn't sure what he wants to say, what he means to say, but what he suddenly cries out is: "I love you."

For a second he think's he's done something wrong. John doesn't say anything and Sherlock's worried he will come before John can even push him off, but the very next thing is John's mashed his firm, warm lips conquering Sherlock's mouth. 

"I love you, too. Now go on and fuck me you luscious little tart."

Sherlock starts to rock, careful not to let himself slip out but it quickly becomes obvious he's not going to last. 

He comes with a scream of John's name and falls over. 

 


End file.
